A new reality
by Kittydu
Summary: I stood still, my heart was pounding furiously on my chest because I just knew that my life and the life of the others was about to take a huge turn, for bad or for good, I still wasn't sure. Rating may change later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Never in my life would I have thought how much the world could change in a couple of years. It only took one day to change everything that I used to know.

I clearly remember the day; it was September 12 and ironically it was a very rainy and dark one. This was the day when we discovered that all the things we thought were fantasies were in fact pretty real. That day was the day when the vampires decided to make every human aware of their presence.

At first it wasn't bad, I mean, it wasn't like they attacked us out of nowhere and started to kill each one of us. It was kind of small at first, you could see extremely pale people wearing "fake" fangs along with others wearing scars around their neck (even if the day wasn't exactly what you could call cold) walking down the streets at night, the sudden appearance of small clinics asking for more blood donation for their patients. I mean it would take a really observant person to notice something was going on.

I would love to say that I was that person, that I was the observant one that knew something weird was happening, but I wasn't, I was just too worried with my life to start wondering what was going on with the people around me that wasn't my family or friends. So I think you could image my shock when I was in front of my TV at seven pm getting ready to turn it off and go to celebrate with my family the birthday of my father when suddenly the breaking news interrupted the random program that was on.

Of course everyone thought it was joke when this really pale and weird guy wearing only dark colors and really bright blue eyes was being interviewed and was talking about being a vampire and how they were tired of being hiding from everyone. But everything stopped being funny for me when suddenly his face changed and long fangs could be seen on his mouth. I could bet all my money that everyone (Included me) freaked out when some girl came of nowhere, kneeled in front of the guy and he started to bite her neck and drink her blood. When the guy stopped the camera made a close up of his face (Ratings are always going to come first I guess) and you could see the blood dropping from his mouth.

I stood still, my heart was pounding furiously on my chest because I just knew that my life and the life of the others was about to take a huge turn, for bad or for good, I still wasn't sure.

I was expecting to all hell break loose, but I guess the people were more open minded that I thought. I only received the hysterical call of my mother telling me to stay at my place and lock all my doors and windows.

Some people were happy (I think most of them were women's and teenage girls), others were panicking and some others just didn't care at all.

My family was divided: My mom was afraid, My dad was already loading guns, My sister was wearing a big smile on her face and jumping around the house, My brother and I were in between, we were afraid of them (don't blame us, is human nature to be scare of something you don't know) but both of us were willing to protect our family at any cost.

The time kept passing and the vampires were more accepted by the humans (well I think almost everyone, my dad was still keeping his gun by his side), they were starting their own company's; they were working alongside with humans and sharing in peace with each other.

I didn't have any vampires friends, I think the main reason was because I worked in day light and at night I was always on my apartment watching movies or just some random comedy on TV just because I was tired after a long day at work. If I am honest with myself I think that probably it was the fear I had of them what was really holding me back.

It didn't take too long for them to be more than us, in a few months the vampires outnumbered the humans. They became the bosses in the majority of companies, started to make special places for the humans to eat and pay the bills, the windows of all the buildings were now tinted black, along with the ones from the cars. You now could see on tv advertisings of blood beverages like it was juice, but of course now the flavors were slightly different, instead of apple or orange juice you now could get " the favorite flavor of all the family the AB+" or even " the exotic O- ".

In the end, in this new world I'm living, The Vampires were the new normal and the human were the weird ones, the inferior's species.

But of course, my distance with the vampires didn't last long. All thanks to him. .

_**Hello! A few people may know this story, it was one I started a while back but was abandoned because I was actually not very happy with the story and the direction it was taking. I am now reposting and doing a few changes. So for the new and old readers I want to thanks for reading and give this story a shot! Please review and let me know what you guys think! =D**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I'm not saying it's not a good idea mom" I told my mother on the phone while rolling my eyes (thank god she couldn't see that) and pacing around my living room/kitchen "It is actually really good! If you would come out with this idea a few years earlier I would have been the first one on that car"

Now don't get me wrong I loved my mom, but this has to be one of the worst ideas I have ever heard. She was thinking on having a family reunion (that included everyone I shared blood with) in a house that my grandparents owned in the woods for the weekend. Being a nature lover I would have been thrilled and excited for this, but in the moment I remembered that we weren't exactly living in a normal world I wasn't so excited.

"Elizabeth" She said annoyed, I didn't like when she used that tone, I always knew I was in trouble when she used it "You are coming, I expect you to be here tomorrow at 8 o'clock with your suitcase for the weekend and in a very happy mood "

"But mom ..." I whined a bit.

"Start packing" She said hanging the phone.

I stood there for few seconds still in shock until I took a deep breath and hanged the phone groaning. I mean, what else could I do? When your mother tell you to do something you do it, nobody wants to deal with the rage of an angry mom. I'm 26 and I still get that mini heart attack when she calls me by my full name.

I turned around and went to my room, took my suitcase from the closet and started packing. A few shirts and jeans latter and I was done.

I let myself fall on my bed and turned to see the clock that was on my night stand. It was only 9 o'clock so I knew I could call the only rational person on my family. Taking my phone I scrolled through my contacts until I finally found the name I was looking for. I pressed the call button and waited for a few rings until I heard his voice.

"Hello"

"By your tone I'm assuming that mom called you and told you her great idea"

"Yeah, I'm doing my will already" my brother said with a sigh "what do you want me to leave you?"

"I like your car" I told him seriously.

The only thing he did was laugh. That is something I loved about my brother he knew how to joke and how to take one.

"You are on my side right? This is crazy"

"Oh I'm with you" I could hear how he took a deep breath, I knew Alex was frustrated too "but you know how mom is, she wants to keep thinking that everything is normal and all that. Just humor her for the weekend"

I spend I few minutes on the phone with my brother (most of the conversation was him giving me advice about how I could make that weekend work for everyone involved) until we hang up. I felt sleep almost instantly.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the clock... 7:00 am.

_I'm dead._

I jumped out of my bed took a quick shower, I put on a shirt and jeans and started to run out of my apartment with my suitcase in hand (No time for breakfast unfortunately).

When I finally arrived to my parent's house there were a few family members outside and according to my phone it was 7:55am. Thank god (and the craziest taxi driver) I was on time.

After a few greetings and small talk (a few of them were about how I didn't have a boyfriend yet ... Thank you Aunt Martha) everyone went to their cars and started to drive to my grandparent's house.

The trip was kind of long and I was sharing car with my parents. It wasn't really bad, trust me it could be worst, one year I shared the car ride with Aunt Martha and that was hell on earth.

Once we arrived to the house I was dying of hunger and I had a strong urge to drink coffee, I'm pretty sure like I looked like a dead woman walking around. All the younger kids of the family started to run around and searching for their room while the older ones were taking the luggage and already making plans for the family weekend.

The house was a two-story house (Not counting the attic) made of dark wood, with windows on every side and a massive front door.

The first thing I did was start looking for Sarah. She is my cousin and we were really close in age (I'm 26 she is 27) so we always got along, she was one of my best friends. When I didn't find her outside I took my suitcase and when inside the house, straight to the attic. Sarah and I always slept there; we always had privacy, something that when we were teenagers was extremely important for us. So I wasn't very surprised when I got upstairs and Sarah was already making her bed.

"Thank god its you! If I heard one more screaming kid I think I'm going to kill myself "Sarah told me turning around

"Nice start Sarah" I said laughing" Besides there are only 8 kids, is not that bad"

"Oh I don't have a problem with them ... Separately, put them together and we have a problem"

She got me on that one.

"Are you ok? You look weird" Sarah started to check me with her eyes from head to toe.

"I haven't drink any coffee"

"That explains it all" she said turning to continue unpacking

The rest of the day was actually pretty great, everyone was catching up, we were laughing, I was eating the amazing food of my mom and grandmother, I felt like I was living in a normal world again and vampires were only real in books and movies. But of course everything good needs to end at some point.

"We should stay till the sun goes down and do a bonfire! It would be fun, like old times."

_Kill her, Kill her now_

I think my sister sometimes is a genius. It's not like I don't love her or anything it's just that we are complete opposites. If I say black she say white, if I say up she say down that was our relationship.

"That's actually a great idea!"

I wasn't surprised by my mother's comment, after all she was the one that planned this trip why don't add something more so we could see if one of us die tonight, right?

It didn't take long before all of us were around the bonfire just joking and relaxing. Actually THEY were relaxing I was looking around us all the time, I just couldn't help it.

"Lizzy!" Sarah turned and whispered me turning her head slightly to the right "he is talking to you"

I was so lost scanning the forest with my eyes that I didn't notice that my uncle Mark was talking.

"Sorry uncle" I gave him a small smile "what were you saying?"

"Well I was saying if you wouldn't mind look for more wood, we don't want the fire to die"

_Lazy uncle Mark_

"Besides is just around the corner of the house and is all pile up. Why don't you do us that favor sweetheart?"

_If it is that easy why don't you do it?_

"Of course" I told him with a fake smile "I will be right back"

Before I made it too far Sarah took a hold of my arm.

"Do you want me to go there with you?"

That is why we got along so well, she knew me pretty well. Sarah was always aware if I wasn't comfortable with something and always tried to make it easier for me, she always acted like an older sister with me despite the fact that she was only 1 year older than me.

"It's ok, don't worry about it" I told her with a small smile "is not really far"

With that I left the bonfire and went looking for that stupid wood. On my way I couldn't stop staring at the moon. The moon was so beautiful that night, it was full and so bright, the way it illuminated the darkness was so amazing. Maybe I was so fascinated by it because I lived in the city and when you live there you never appreciate the simple things in life like the moon and stars; the fact was that I could stop watching it.

When I got to the pile I sat on them and kept staring at the moon. I was so grateful that werewolf weren't real (at least I hoped so and if they were real I didn't want to discover them in that moment when I was alone) so I could appreciate the beauty of this night. Taking a deep breath I stood up and started to look for a good-looking wood.

It took me only a few seconds to feel someone or something behind me, of course my first thought was that maybe Sarah followed me or my brother wanted to help me or maybe even uncle Mark, but the moment I turned around and I found myself on the ground with something sitting on top of me and a cold hand on my mouth I knew it wasn't any of them.

The beating of my heart was out of control, I couldn't hear anything that wasn't my heart or my hard breathing. I dared to look at the thing that kept me trapped on the ground and my heart stopped for a few seconds.

I didn't saw his face clearly, the few things I could see of it was thanks to the light of the moon. His hair was dark and shoulder length, not exactly straight, not exactly curly, the kind of hair people spend a lot of money to get. But that wasn't the thing that scared me the most, the thing that scared me was his face, it wasn't human by any means. His eyes were red, a very deep red but lighter than the color of blood, and you could see his sharp fangs ready to take a bite. The vampire was ready for the kill.

I tried to struggle but his hold on me was unusually strong, I saw his how his face started to get close to me, his face started to disappear in the shadow of his hair and I started to struggle harder but it was useless. I felt his breath on my neck and get closer to my ear.

"Tonight is the day when all your dreams will became true Caroline"

_Caroline? What is he talking about! Caroline is my sister not me!_

I tried to tell him this but I was so helpless at that moment. He sat fully on me again and I couldn't stop staring at him, the moon was shining behind him and if it all that was a scene in a movie I would have thought it was very beautiful in a very dark way. However, with my life on the line I was just freaking out.

He gripped the back of my head with the hand that wasn't on my lips and raised my head just to bring it to the ground with great force.

Before I started to succumb to the darkness only one thought was running through my head

_My blood is going to be in one of those stupid vending machines..._

**I am updating kind of fast but that is because I barely changed this chapter, it may take time for me to update the rest =p... Let me know what you think! Review please =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first time I came around the only thing I could hear was a very annoying beep. I tried to open my eyes but they were extremely heavy, after a few seconds of struggle I managed to open them. It was only a little but it helped me to quickly check my surroundings.

I noticed that I was on some uncomfortable bed and the air smelled clean, kind of like esteril air. As far as I could tell I was in some kind of hospital. The second thing I noticed were some IV tubes coming out of the veins of my arms (One in each arm), the tubes were connected to some bags that were starting to get filled with my blood. The beeping of the machines started to go faster just like my breathing. My eyes started to roam the room trying to find someone or something that could help me get out of here. I tried to speak or scream but my throat was so dry that I couldn't make a sound.

In that moment of panic my eyes landed on a tv that was up in the corner of the room. It was on and of course the program that was on was a talk show, a vampire talk show. But that wasn't the thing that captured my attention, in fact it wasn't a "Thing" It was more like a "He", the vampire that was the special guess was the same that told the world the true about the vampires. The same bright and gorgeous blue eyes, the same pale skin and the same hair that was as dark as the night...

_Dark as the night..._

Memories from the night before came to me. Me falling to the ground, somebody straddling my hips, sharp fangs, eyes that were a bright and scary red and a hair that was dark as the night. It was the same guy; he was the one that attacked me.

I felt how a panic attack was starting in my body. My head was full of question: Where am I?, What am I doing here?, What are they doing to me?. But the one that was plaguing my head was: What did that vampire meant when he said my sister name?

I heard the door being opened but for some reason my eyes started to get heavy again..

_No please, not again_

**Hello! sorry it took me long to update =( .. Thank you to new the followers! let me know what you guys are thinking! =D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My head was killing me, the air around felt so cold and the uncomfortable bed wasn't making this experience any better. I opened my eyes for the second time that day (or at least I thought it was the same day) only to find a woman standing next to me.

I had never seen this woman before. Her long and straight blond hair felt below her shoulder, her eyes were green and she was wearing a white nurse uniform.

"Good to have you back"

I stared at her for a moment before taking a look at my surroundings. It was exactly like the last time with the exception that now I didn't have any IV on me, I also couldn't see any blood bags in the room and the TV was off.

"Where am I? What happened?" my voice was really raspy, maybe caused by my dry throat.

"You are at the hospital sweetheart. Don't you remember what happened?" The woman told me with a small smile.

I frowned when the woman smiled. It wasn't very noticeable but if you looked closer you could see her fangs. Of course even in my world this was kind of strange, how can vampires be doctors or nurses? How do they avoid to be tented by the blood? Unless, they were kind of undercover, which was stupid for me to even consider because they already controlled the world.

"There is someone who wants to see you sweets" the nurse broke my train of thoughts, walking and opening the door.

My heart started to race again. What if it was the vampire that was behind that door, to finish what he started? I was holding my breath until the person behind the door entered the room.

"Honey, I'm so glad you are ok!"

My mom walked to the bed with glassy eyes. I didn't have a chance to say anything before my mother came to me and hugged me really hard.

"We were so worried! When you disappeared like that everyone freaked out, your father almost had a heart attack. We called everyone, until we received a call from a man telling us that you were in the hospital. Of course that only scared us more and we took off as fast as we could. What happened? How could you disappear like that and ending up here?" my mom said almost hysterical.

I didn't miss the way she threw a nervous look to the nurse, who was still standing in the room listening the conversation very intently if you asked me. I took a quick look at the nurse again before sitting on the bed and turning to my mom.

"I don't know mom, I don't remember much" I lied to her. For some reason I didn't want to say anything in front of that weird nurse "Can I go home now?" I said looking at the nurse

I couldn't help but notice the small smirk on the nurse face when she heard me lying to my mom. It didn't take a genius to know that this woman knew something.

"Of course you can! Let me bring the papers you need to sign and we will release you" with one last smile the nurse left the room.

It's been almost a week since I was in the hospital. I didn't tell my family the true about that night; I created a whole new story about that night. I told them that I was walking to the front of the house when I found this vampire guy in trouble and almost dying of hunger so I offered my blood and that the guy took more than what he should and made me faint. Being such a good guy he took me to the hospital, took my phone and called my parents.

Stupid and unrealistic story if I'm honest, but my family bought it. Everyone except Sarah, but she respected my decision and didn't asked me to tell her the real story about that night.

My nights were full of weird dreams. I couldn't call it nightmares, they were just strange. It was the same dream over and over, replaying the night in the woods. It felt so real for me, his breathing, his voice, I felt him so close it was starting to annoy me and scare me.

The receptionist was sitting there with a bored look, which didn't surprise me; if I was in her place I would probably be wearing the same expression. Taking a look at my surroundings I couldn't help to let out a sigh. Around me the room was full of humans waiting to pay their bills, after at least an hour of waiting in line the receptionist was telling me in which office she should go and made her payment.

"Office number 8, on the second floor" The woman told me in her dead tone.

After a short drive in the elevator I went to the office and paid all my bills. I was about to exit the building when I saw a vending machine full of candies... Candies! It was very weird to find one of those in a public place, but then again, this was one of the places that were full of humans so why not?

I took my wallet out of the purse and grabbed money, putting just the right amount to get my favorite chocolate. I watched the mechanism move almost letting the chocolate fall until it stopped suddenly.

"You have to be kidding me!" I murmured before giving small punches to the machine, after all I didn't want to catch any attention on the full place.

That was until a pale hand appeared on my vision and I heard a voice next to my right ear.

"Let me help you with that"

It was the voice of a man. Such a deep voice that caused me to freeze for a few seconds and a small shiver down my spine, that voice was familiar to me for some reason. Keeping me eyes on the machine I saw how the man punched with an inhuman force the vending machine leaving a huge dent.

Still frozen in place, I took a deep breath and took the falling chocolate. I turned around only to lose my breath. There, in front of me was the man who was hunting all my dreams, the handsome vampire with the bright blue eyes.

**Please review and let me know what you think =D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yuma Kuga: Thank you ! glad you like it, I was getting worried no one was reviewing xD... Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it =)**

**Chapter 4**

The man standing in front of me was tall, something that didn't surprise me because I wasn't exactly tall. He was one foot, or maybe a little more, taller than me. He was wearing black jeans, a red dress shirt and his hair was in a pony tail. He was a really handsome man, a handsome man that inside was hiding a monster.

"Thank you" I said starting to walk away, the last thing I wanted was talk to him and I praying to god that he didn't remember me.

"Why are you in such a rush Elizabeth?"

Those words made me froze. He knew who I was, how did he knew that? How did he knew my real name?

"You thought I forgot you, did you?" He said and I turned around to see him, that deep voice still making my heart beat faster and scaring me as the seconds continued running. "I remember you clearly. How can I forget those beautiful eyes glaring at me that night? You are even doing it right now"

It took me a few seconds to realize that I was in fact glaring at him.

"What did you wanted with my sister?"

"I see you don't waste time. Well, to tell you the true, I was going to turn her" he said smirking at me.

I really don't know what came over me but before I could stop myself I grabbed his shirt and throw him against the nearest wall. In the back of my head I knew that he was letting me do that, there was no way I could move him if he didn't wanted too.

"You do something to my sister and I swear to god that I am going to kill you" I glared at him keeping my hand on his shirt.

He started laughing, a very low and deep laugh. The man grabbed me by the throat (his hold wasn't exactly strong it was only for me to not move anywhere) before pinning me to the wall, reversing our positions. My eyes left his and turned to see around the room, all the eyes were on us, especially on me, I knew all the humans in the room were thinking how stupid I was for even thinking in threaten a vampire the way I just did. But the thing that made me get even more scared was that the few vampires in the room were wearing smirks on their faces.

"I think is pretty cute how you think you can actually do something to me, or even stop me to do something I want" he said still wearing that cocky smile and leaning closer to my face "Aren't you cute sweet little Elizabeth?" this time he started to squeeze my neck harder

"You vampires already put on extinction the human race, what more do you want? Leave the few of us alone, let us live in peace" I told him trying to hide the fear I was feeling for being pinned to a wall for a vampire. It was useless of course, I was sure they could smell your fear.

That comment made all traces of smile leave his face and eyes. Now those beautiful eyes turned just cold as ice and ready to kill.

"Us? You are blaming us? Should I tell you what really happened when we came out and told the world the true?" He continued in a deadly low voice before I had a chance to speak and tightening more his hold on my neck "there were lines of people outside of the network building when I finished that interview, there were also lines outside my house. Do you want to know what those people wanted sweet little Elizabeth?"

I just stood there waiting for him to continue, I knew what was coming because I saw it with my own eyes.

"They wanted us to turn them, they wanted to become one of us and they begged us. So if you want to point fingers start with the ones who turned their backs on your race. It doesn't surprise me that you blame us, after all for the humans is everyone's fault except them."

Thought I didn't want to admit it at the moment, I knew he was right. It was our own fault. It was the fault of those women and girls that wanted to live those books and movies fantasies, fault of those men that wanted to become stronger and those who wanted to have an immortal life.

"Who are you?" I choked because his grip was still tight on my neck. I knew this guy wasn't a normal vampire. The way he defended his race, with all that passion, I knew he wasn't what you can call a new vampire.

"I am the vampire that everyone wants to be and fear at the same time. I am the vampire that can rip your heart out with a snap of his fingers just because you looked at him the wrong way. I am the oldest one, the one who says how everything goes around here, I am the one who created the rules and I am also the one who would hunt you down and kill you if you break them" He told me with his hand still on my neck " My name is Alexander and you, sweet little Elizabeth should be afraid of me" He finished with a smirk.

_Of course I would threaten to death the leader of the vampires_

He pushed me harder to the wall, let my neck go and started to back away from me.

"Next time be sure to know who are you speaking to, I may not be so kind the second time you insult me and my race" with that he turned around going deeper inside the building and leaving me standing there knowing that next time I wouldn't get away with what I just did to him.

**See you on the next chapter! Please let me know what you guys think so far =D**


End file.
